The radiographic features of commercially available prosthetic heart valves and the clinical aspects are summarized on a series of posters. As patients present in congestive heart failure years after a valve replacement at a hospital unfamiliar with the patient's history, posters such as ours would be available to check for the exact valve whether in the aortic or mitral position. Our poster will also enable the clinician to quickly determine reported valve durability, hydraulic performance, thromboembolic rates, degree of hemolysis and overall characteristics.